


Movie Night

by johndeaconuwu



Series: Anna Reid and the BAU [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Derek is an amazing dad, Family Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Parent Derek Morgan, Spencer is a better dad tho, just don't tell Derek that, marvel vs dc, move night with the Reids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndeaconuwu/pseuds/johndeaconuwu
Summary: Anna admits she's a Marvel fan. Spencer loses it. Derek just wants to watch a movie.
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Anna Reid (OC), Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & Anna Reid (OC)
Series: Anna Reid and the BAU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703302
Kudos: 130





	Movie Night

"I dunno, Dad. Captain America's pretty hot..." Anna tossed a piece of popcorn into her mouth. 

”Excuse me?” Spencer raised his eyebrow at Anna, “I raised you. This can’t be happening.” He shook his head.

”What? Marvel movies are just better.” Anna shrugged.

Spencer let out a pained gasp, “Derek, please don’t tell me our daughter just referenced the _movies_ and not the _comics_!” 

”Spencer, just let it go. We’re not even watching a superhero movie.” Derek sighs, grabbing Spencer’s hips and pulling him onto the couch, pressed up next to him.

But Spencer puts up a fight, wiggling out of Derek’s grip in protest. 

”DC comics will forever be superior to Marvel comics and you should know that, A.” Spencer scolds, making Anna laugh. 

”Guys, please we agreed on The Little Mermaid. Why are we arguing about Marvel and DC?” Derek groaned. 

”I read her DC comics for the first five years of her life.” Spencer whined.

”Not my fault they only cast hot people for Marvel movies. They add to the plot.” Anna argued, Derek couldn’t help but nod in agreement.

”Ryan Reynolds! Jason Fucking Momoa!” Spencer yelped.

”Ah, yes. Very attractive men. Terrible story lines.” Anna crossed her arms and nodded, plopping down in the couch next to Derek.

”Be careful, I won’t hesitate to ground you.” Spencer pointed at Anna, who just blinked at him with those big blue eyes. 

”You wouldn’t do that to me, would ya, dad? You love me too much.” Anna state. 

Spencer starts to pace, Derek and Anna’s eyes both following him with a glint of amusement. 

”Spencer, baby. I just want to watch the little mermaid with my family. Come on.” Derek reaches out for Spencer, who huffed but grabbed his boyfriend’s hands.

”Ohh... the family line always gets him!” Anna giggled as Spencer settled down halfway in Derek’s lap. 

”We’ll continue this later, Anna Reid.” Spencer squinted at his daughter. 

After a short staring contest and another complaint from Derek, the little family finally settled down and started the movie. Curled up in the couch with a too-big bowl of popcorn and a fuzzy blanket over their laps. 

Then Spencer’s phone buzzed.

”And then there were two.” Derek sighed as Spencer kissed him goodbye and pressed a kiss on Anna’s temple. 

”DC is still better.” Spencer smiled and winked as the rushed out of the door with his bag slung over his shoulder. 


End file.
